FUN!
by Lady Dragonryder
Summary: Harry is in Diagon Alley. Voldemort Attacks. Harry....Sings the Spongebob Squarepants F.U.N. SONG? Popped into my head while cleaning, completely insane.


The Fun Song!

**This is random, insane crap. Heh heh...**

Harry was in Diagon Alley minding his own buisness, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, when all hell broke loose. Tons of Death Eaters and Voldemort apparated in. While the Death Eaters surrounded them, Voldemort came up to Harry.  
"Boy! You will die today!!" he yelled.  
Harry, in a spurt of insight, or perhaps insanity, said, "Why do you want to kill me and everyone else? Is this about world domination?"  
"YES!"  
"Life's not about winning, it's about fun!"  
"What's that?"  
"Fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's kinda...sorta like a...  
What is fun?? HERE...Let me spell it for you!"

SINGING

Harry: F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Diagon Alley Patrons: Here in Diagon Alley!

Voldemort: F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.  
U is for Unlimited Avada Kedavras  
N is for No survivors when you're-

Harry: VOLDIE! Those things aren't what fun is all about!  
Now, do it like this,  
F is for Friends who do stuff to-

Voldemort: Never! That's bloody idiotic!

Harry: Here, Let me help you...  
F is for friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me, TRY IT!

Voldemort: N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Diagon Alley Patrons and Death Eaters: Here in Diagon Alley!

Voldemort: Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...  
Should we stop?

Harry: No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Voldemort: Well I like it! Lets do it again!

Harry: Okay!

Both: F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukelele.  
N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy.

END SINGING

Voldemort looked at Harry like he was something he had never seen before. "Woah, thats...odd. I don't want to kill anymore.... But Harry?"  
"Yes Voldie?"  
"One, don't call me Voldie. Two, Nose Pickiing!?! What the bloody Hell was that!?"  
"Don't ask me..."  
"Ok, fine."  
"But really, why didn't you know the meaning of fun??"  
"Er....probably because I was a homicidal meglomaniac wizard who wanted to destroy stuff?"  
"Oh, that explains it. Alright, well, I'll see you later then, Voldemort?"  
"Sure thing, Harry!"  
As they turned away, they saw that the whole street was staring at them.  
"What, haven't you ever seen a 16 year old wizard sing a muggle cartoon song and turn the most evil wizard in a century to the side of the light with it before? No, I guess not..." Harry said.  
As Harry walked away, he felt a strong wind whip up. He heard an ethereal voice speak.  
"The Dark One has turned back to the side of the light. All his misdeeds, as well as those of his followers, have been undone."  
As that voice faded away, he heard 3 pops behind him, and a voice he had only heard in the presence of Dementors spoke.  
"Harry James Potter, did you just sing a SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS SONG TO VOLDEMORT AND LIVE!?!"  
Harry whipped around and came face to face with his parents and Sirius. He promptly fainted.  
As Harry woke up, it was to a all-too farmiliar voice saying, "He sang to Voldemort, and it made him renounce his evil ways! Then we appeared and he kinda fainted."  
Harry's head shot up like a rocket.  
"DAMMIT, that hurt!" said both Harry and James Potter, as James had been leaning over his son, and their heads had collided.  
"Oh my, you really are alive....bloody hell!"  
"Watch your language young man!!"  
"Sorry Mum"

**The End. I told you I was bloody Effing Nuts... Also, I made a pact with myself, I will never write a fanfic that does not have Sirius in it ever again. And if I brought Sirius back, it stands to reason that Lily and James would be back. So there.**

**Harry, Voldemort, Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Avada Kedavra, and Death Eaters, Lily, James, Sirius, Dementors, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**The F.U.N. song and Spongebob and Plankton (the original singers) are property of Nickeloden.**


End file.
